Tregua de navidad
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: Danny y su hermana van a pasar la navidad en la zona fantasma. Para un artista de DA y escritor de FF.
1. Capitulo 1

**N/A:**

 **Va a haber como parejas a: Danny x Ember, Jazz x Escritor Fantasma, Dani x Sangre Joven, Poindexter x Desiree y Johnny x Kitty como lo prometí en mi perfil.**

 **Este cuento se lo quiero dedicar a Dual Beast Hunt por seguir mi historia llamada "Muerte Tragica" y se lo quiero dedicar a un artista de DA llamado Aaron12 por poner a Sidney y Desiree como una pareja y yo ya la elegí como una de mis parejas favoritas.**

 **Calificado T por alcohol.**

 **Les quiero desear a todos Felices Fiestas y un feliz 2018 (Pronto hare un fic de Danny y Ember con temática de año nuevo que lo subiré luego de navidad probablemente entre el 26 y 31 de diciembre y hare versiones lemon para las fiestas de 2018 y songfics con canciones de navidad o que tengan que ver con el mes de diciembre para el 2019).**

 **Disclaimer:** **Danny Phantom no me pertenece es propiedad de Nickelodeon y sus creadores.**

- **¡QUE SI EXISTE!**

- **¡QUE NO!**

- **¡QUE SI!**

Diciembre. Era el mes de la navidad. Algo que Danny odiaba. Pero lo que más odiaba, es que sus padres discutían sobre la existencia de Santa.

-¡Ugh! ¡Como odio esto!- regañaba Danny escuchando a sus padres discutir para luego irse abajo al laboratorio encendiendo su portal de la zona fantasma.

-Oye Danny ¿A dónde vas?- preguntaba su hermana Jazz quien había bajado.

-Iré a un lugar lejos de mis padres, quizás a la zona fantasma.- le respondía Danny.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- le pregunto.

-Si quieres.- le respondió.

Y desde ahí emprendieron el viaje hacia la zona fantasma pasando por el portal para poder estar lejos de sus padres discutiendo.

En la zona fantasma siempre existía algo llamado "La tregua navideña" en la cual consistía en que los fantasmas no atacasen el mundo humano durante la víspera de navidad, como lo hacían en los tiempos de la primera guerra mundial en 1914 entre Inglaterra y Alemania.*

-¿Así que dime porque quieres venir a esta fiesta?- le preguntaba Danny.

-Pues veras, tengo que apoyar a alguien y no sé si debería decirte el nombre.- le respondía su hermana.

-No te preocupes, esperare la sorpresa.

Justo allí, al llegar a la zona fantasma, se pararon en frente de una puerta, que fue atendida por Technus.

-¡Hola chico fantasma! ¡Ven pasa! ¡Llegas a tiempo!- le saludaba el fantasma tecnológico mientras lo dejaba pasar a la fiesta. Aunque antes de pasar Walker (quien tenía un muérdago en su sombrero negro de vaquero) le dio una advertencia a Danny:

-Recuerda chico fantasma, en cuanto estas fiestas acaben, tú volverás a ser el más buscado en mi lista.- dijo el fantasma de la ley yéndose dejando a Danny con una mirada de que entendió lo que dijo.

Los dos entraron a la fiesta y vieron a todos los enemigos de Danny celebrando en armonía y en paz. Inclusive había un bar que era atendido por La Dama De Los Almuerzos, cosa que se fueron a sentar ahí a charlar.

-Así que dime Jazz ¿Quién es esa persona que tienes que apoyar en estas fiestas?- le preguntaba su hermano.

-Pues es…- pero de repente fue cortada una voz masculina y profunda que Danny conocía.

-¡JAZZ MI AMOR! ¡VINISTE!- era el Escritor Fantasma (XD) que venía corriendo hacia la hermana de Danny y ponía sus brazos en su espalda y cintura (XD).

-Amor sabes que eres muy importante para mí (XD)- Jazz prosiguió a besar al fantasma poeta en los labios tiernamente cosa que a Danny los miro y pareció no importarle o parecerle raro el enamoramiento de su hermana. Volteo su cabeza viendo a Ember sentada un poco lejos de él.

Era como su ropa y pelo flameante azul común solo que era todo rojo parecido a una copia de la ropa de Santa Claus. Su camisa, su pantalón y su guante eran de color rojo. Su cinturón tenía cascabeles y la parte en la cual terminaba su pantalón y su camisa tenia piel blanca. Era toda una belleza. (Vean la portada de este fic arriba al inicio)

Danny se encontraba muy hipnotizado con ese vestido que la hacía parecer sensual. Pero de repente su "trance" fue interrumpido por…

-Vaya Danny… Ya veo lo que pasa aquí jejejejejejejeje.- decía Jazz en tono molestando a su hermano sabiendo que algo pasaba.

-¿Qué? No pasa nada aquí Jazz.- decía Danny que se despertó de su trance y se sonrojo violentamente.

-Aja como digas.- decía Jazz ignorando lo que decía Danny.

-¡En serio!- decía su hermano seriamente.- Saben que si me disculpan iré un ratito a charlar. Para conocer mejor a otros fantasmas.- decía yéndose a sentar charlando un poco con Johnny 13, Kitty, Desiree, Poindexter, Spectra y Bertrand. Bromeaban viendo al Fantasma de las Cajas intentando coquetear con la Dama de los almuerzos (XD). Después de charlar él fue a sentarse a un asiento atrás de Ember en el bar de la Dama de los Almuerzos rompiendo el silencio.

-Ember…- comenzaba el a hablar- ¿Por qué tan deprimida?- le preguntaba.

Volteo su cabeza para verlo.- Hola Phantom.- le hablo ella.- Pues porque no vi a Skulker desde hace meses. Más desde que rompimos.- le murmuraba.

Se comenzó a sentir mal por ella.- Oye cuanto lo siento.- dijo Danny.

-Nah, está bien.- dijo Ember.

Comenzó a cambiar de tema.-A propósito ¿había alguien sentado cerca de ti?- le pregunto Danny sobre la silla cerca de ella.

-No es toda tuya.- le dijo insinuándole a sentarse junto a ella.

-Ok.- se sentó junto a ella mientras los dos se dedicaban unas sonrisitas.

Se miraron unos segundos hasta que Ember fue la primera en romper el silencio:

-¿Vas a decir algo?- le pregunto sonriéndole.

-Um… Pues… Yo…- se sentía muy nervioso de que estuviese tan cerca de ella.

-Aw… No puede hablar por mi belleza.- decía riéndose un poco.

- _Esta tan cerca de la verdad._ \- pensaba Danny mientras se sonrojaba y eso hacía que Ember riera más. Pero para Danny su risita era como el de un ángel hermoso que creo dios.

Jazz miraba desde lejos aquella escena y pensaba para sí:

- _Mi hermanito crece tan rápido._

- _Su risita es tan tierna como la de un ángel._ \- No podía controlar lo que pensaba.

Luego de eso, Ember llamo a La Dama de los Almuerzos.- ¡Oye! ¡Yo y Danny queremos unas bebidas!- le pedía la chica McLain cosa que la fantasa camarera acepto y les dio unas copas de champaña.

-Salud.- decía Ember chocando su copa suavemente con la de Danny y tomaron un trago.

-Así que dime, ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?- le preguntaba.

-Pues hui de mis padres discutiendo de la existencia de "San Nicolás", cuando me quise topar con una chica hermosa y olvide la parte de hablar.- dijo Danny. Pero Ember se quedó atónita y a la vez ruborizada, nadie en su vida la había llamado hermosa… ni siquiera cuando estaba viva.

-¿De verdad crees que yo soy hermosa?- le preguntaba de una manera timida.

-La verdad, desde la primera vez que te vi.- admitió el halfa de pelos blancos.

Se sentaron un rato callados con las manos cruzadas sin mirarse y a la vez ruborizados. En la mente de Danny quería saber que decir mientras que Ember quería saber porque se comportaba como un caballero. Ella pensaba en que él se veía muy apuesto. ¡Pero eran enemigos! ¡¿Cómo podían comportarse de esta manera?! Danny iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpida una voz femenina que Danny conocía.

-Hola Danny.- era Danielle o Dani, su prima/hermana/hija/clon (Es que Danny la ve como un familiar y no un "clon" y por cómo lo ve un familiar no sabe cómo verla). Ella fue corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo-Te he extrañado mucho.- le decía la clon de Danny.

-Yo también.- le respondió. Los dos se separaron del abrazo.

-Hola Ember.- le saludaba la halfa a la rockera.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Phantom Junior.- le dijo la chica McLain apodando a la clon de Danny.

-¿Phantom Junior?- preguntaba el halfa de pelos blancos confundido.

-La verdad- comenzaba explicar la fantasma rockera- ella se quedó en mi hogar el tiempo que ella quiso. Incluso un cierto chico se quedó en mi lugar también.

-¿Dos chicos quedándose en tu hogar?- preguntaba el medio-fantasma perplejo- Eso no suena como tu usual estilo de hacer las cosas.

-Bueno, ellos no se quedan conmigo, me visitan a veces. A propósito ese chico del cual hablaba Dani es Sangre Joven.- decía Ember.

-¡Hola todos!- decía el niño fantasma presentándose con su ropa de navidad: su sombrero de pirata fue reemplazado por uno de Santa Claus pero de color verde, su ropa ahora era un abrigo verde y blanco e incluso con unos pantalones verdes y unos zapatos negros con la punta hecha un giro. Se veía como un duende. Danny soltó una risita al ver al "Capitán" con ese traje. Danny vio a Ember levantarse yéndose a hablar con sus amigos haciendo que la sonrisa de Danny cambiara a una de tristeza.

-¿Oye que pasa Danny?- le preguntaba Danny.

Ella volvo a verlo pero teniendo a Ember en la mira como si fuese una cámara de vigilancia asegurando que ningún desconocido entrase pero antes de que Danny dijese algo, Sangre Joven le dijo en un tono burlón:

-Aw, mírenlo Phantom se queda mirando a una chica bella jejejejejejeje.

Danny se sonrojo por esa burla. Parecía que ya casi todos entendían lo que pasaba con el.

-¿Qué tan obvio es eso?- preguntaba sonrojado y nervioso.

El niño fantasma paro de reír.- Hombre, incluso el fantasma de las cajas es más sutil que tu ¿no? Jejeje.- Danny continuo sonrojándose violentamente hasta que Dani intento calmarlo.

-Oye tranquilo.- Decía Danny suavemente

-Sí, hombre incluso me siento raro a ti mirándote a esa persona a la cual llame "hermana".- decía el fantasma "capitán" calmándose.

-Jeje gracias.- les dijo Danny sonriendo.

-Aun asi, me da curiosidad porque no estás pasando estas fiestas con Sam o con tus padres.- le daba Dani la curiosidad.

-Pues mis padres discuten de la existencia de Santa y yo y Sam… Nunca funciono.- dijo Danny con tristeza en esa parte.

-Perdón no lo sabía.- decía Dani disculpándose.

-No importa está bien.- dijo Danny.

En un instante volvió Ember con sus amigos, incluso Jazz con el Escritor, para proponerles algo.

-Oigan chicos ¿quieren venir al sótano? Les estoy aburriendo un poco aquí.- proponía la rockera a sus "invitados" pero sin quitar sus ojos de Danny. El grupo asintió y fueron a una puerta en donde estaban Johnny y Kitty pero dejando a Danny y Ember con sus miradas concentradas el uno al otro. Danny miraba lo sensual y hermosa que era: su piel, su pelo flameante, todo. No supo cómo debía hacer un poema para dedicárselo a ella describiéndola. Ember miraba lo apuesto y encantador que era: su pelo, sus ojos, su rostro, todo. Pero luego reaccionaron y Danny fue el primero en hablar:

-Si eso suena genial.- siguió a Ember al sótano junto con los demás. Todos intentaban ocultar su risa viendo a Ember y Danny juntos pensando que hacen buena pareja como si fuesen unos fans de dos personas que piensan que hacen buena pareja. El grupo llego al sótano, prendieron las luces y había dos salas: Tenía 5 sillones, uno contra el otro, sillas reclinables en los extremos, Dani sentada en la izquierda y Sangre Joven en la derecha, pidiendo estirar sus pies. Johnny, Kitty, Desiree, Poindexter, Bertrand, Spectra, Jazz y El escritor fantasma tomaron los sillones dejando el último a Danny y Ember.

Los dos se sentaron en los lados opuestos del sofá, los dos se veían nerviosos, pero Danny estaba más nervioso.

-Vamos ven, no muerdo.- dijo Ember incitándolo a venir.

-Uh… Yo…- intentaba el decir algo pero Dani le lanzo como broma un rayo a su cabeza haciendo que el cayese encima de Ember casi besándola haciendo que todos vieran e intentaban contener su risa.

Los dos se sonrojaron violentamente y se separaron con caras timidas. Todo volvió al silencio, pero Johnny fue el primero en romperlo.

-Oye Phantom quería preguntarte como estas pasando estas fiestas, pero veo que ya lo sé porque sabias que Ember iba a estar aquí.- dijo el motociclista haciendo que Danny y la rockera se sonrojaran más y más.

Johnny se volvió a sentar y Kitty puso sus brazos a través de su cuello, se miraron pensando lo que el otro pensaba: Poner a Ember y Danny juntos. Era muy obvio de que los dos tenían sus verdaderos sentimientos reprimidos, pero les asustaba hacer cosas sin imaginar su reacción. Despues de todo eran enemigos ¿no?

La pareja de motociclistas asintieron con sus cabezas, un plan bien formado sin palabras:

-Oigan chicos estuve pensando… Deberiamos olvidar eso de ser enemigos porque me harta que Phantom nos patee el trasero. Pero también se ve muy genial cuando no nos muestra su termo en la cara para mandarnos de vuelta aquí.- dijo el motociclista sonriendo.- ¿Y que opinan?

-Si suena genial Johnny.-dijo su novia de chamarra roja.

-Sí, Dani ya me convenció de que ya no peleáramos contra Fenton. Así que no veo porque no.- respondio el fantasma pirata.

Dani no dijo nada pero sonrio ante lo que dijo Sangre Joven.

Ember no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Hasta los rudos entenderían: Si no puedes vencerlos úneteles. Intento toda la noche esconder su relación de Danny pero ahora, limpiarían el pasado y comenzarían un nuevo futuro. Ella regreso al mundo real y respondio ante la propuesta del fantasma "13"-Si suena genial Johnny.- dijo ella.

-Es mejor que nuestra relación de enemigos.- dijo la fantasma de la miseria.

-Sombra bebidas por favor.- ordenaba el fantasma de la mala suerte a su sombra, cosa que obedecio y regreso con botellas de todo tipo de alcohol para los mayores y gaseosas para Dani y Sangre Joven. Su sombra volvió hacia su amo camuflándose como una sombra normal.

-Chicos ¡Por nuestra nueva amistad!- decía la genio Desiree levantando su copa mientras que Dani y su amigo pirata solo las tomaron.

-¡Salud!- decían todos los fantasmas chocando sus copas sabiendo que un nuevo vinculo se había formado.

Luego de una hora ellos se quedaron en el sofá algo cansados por el efecto del alcohol. Danny no lo podía creer. Muchos de sus enemigos ahora eran amigos. Johnny iba a tomar otro trago pero ya la botella estaba vacia.

-Esa sombra *eructo* no puede hacer nada bien *hipo*- decía el motociclista 13 borracho.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntaba Danny a su nuevo amigo.

-Mi sombra trajo pocas botellas.- respondió borracho con un hilo de baba de su boca.

-Oye no seas tan duro.- dijo Danny.

-Oigan tengo una idea.- dijo la novia de Johnny yéndose al piso y poniendo la botella vacia. A todos les llamo la atención que iba a pasar ahora.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntaba Jazz.

-Una fiesta no es una fiesta si giras la botella.- dijo dando la botella a Jazz.

-¿Qué hay de divertido en eso?

-Es que cuando la giras y apunta hacia alguien tienes que besar a tal persona.

Jazz no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y vio que aterrizo en el escritor cosa que se le vino encima y lo beso desenfrenadamente.

-Parece que mi hermana esta creciendo tambien.- dijo Danny.

Luego del turno de las otras parejas llego el turno de Danny y aterrizo en Ember, los dos se acercaron y se besaron los labios de una manera tan tierna y sensual que sin antes vieron la hora.

-Bueno chicos, fue divertido pero nos tenemos que ir.- dijo Danny.

-Gracias por todo.-dijo Jazz.

-Nos veremos pronto.- decían todos los fantasmas al mismo tiempo a sus nuevos amigos.

-¡Espera Jazz/Danny!- decían la rockera y el poeta.

-¿Qué?- decían los hermanos.

-Tenemos regalos para ustedes.- A Jazz le entregaron un libro nuevo de literatura y Danny una guitarra parecida a la de Ember pero de color negra con llamas rojas e incluso su numero.

-Gracias.- decían sin antes darles un beso a sus novios.

-Oye Dani ¿A dónde te quedaras?- le pregunto Danny a ella.

-No lo sé.

-Pues podrías quedarte con nosotros. Para eso esta la familia.

Dani abrazo a el y los 3 se fueron a la tierra a dormir pensando que esta era la mejor navidad de todas

FIN

 **Bueno me ire a dormir, que pasen felices fiestas mis seguidores y lectores.**

 **Espero que les haya guastado**

 **¡Feliz navidad y prospero 2018!**


	2. Nota

**Nota del autor:**

 ***Tregua de navidad: cesamiento de los ataques durante diciembre entre las fuerzas alemanas y británicas.**


End file.
